BELEIVER
by wolf.chicken184
Summary: Sollux was normal, well as normal as he could get. The only thing that could have changed that was his twin brother getting in to an accident that changed both his life and yours. For Sollux his computer is the only way out, but when he's forced into a music performance with his friends. What would happen?
1. Night

_**FIRST THINGS FIRST I'MA SAY ALL THE WORDS INSIDE MY HEAD**_

Your legs ache, you need to get up, move around maybe. You can't be bothered so you continue to sit at your desk, the lights off in your room. It's probably bad for your eyes. You don't care.

What are you even doing, do you have an objective? Are you listening to music? You don't think so, maybe you should. You might play a video game, what one? You can't decide. You decide not to.

You hear rustling from your brother's room; it's always how it starts. You grit your teeth and listen. He's breathing heavily and tossing and turning, you can tell. What time is it? You glimpse are you computer to see it's 3:06 in the morning.

You stand up, and steadily move out of your room. You quietly open your door putting a hand on the hard wood to cause less noise. You then lean on your brother's door listening to him even close. He's even worse now, he's whimpering, it sounds like he may even be crying.

Any second now. You grab hold of the door knob ready, maybe you should wake him up now before it gets bad? No that makes it worse, you tried that last time.

"LATULA!" Your queue is screamed out, it may not be your name but you know enough to run in when you hear that name. You brother clambers out of bed falling onto the floor, you grab hold of him under the shoulders and hold him close. He tries to get away, he yells and screams. Tears fall down his face and you feel the warm wet drops on your shoulder.

He grabs are the back of your neck and scraps down it, your friends are used to the claw marks on your back by now. It's normal. This is all normal, that's the bad thing. Dealing with night terror, psychotic fits and god knows what else from your twin something anyone should deal with isn't.

All after "the accident", you have no idea what happened but one day you got a call from Latula saying Mituna was in hospital. She said there had been an accident and from then on he was never the same. He was cheerful before and stable minded, he was clever. Now he's got the mental age of a 5 year old and he bursts out swearing and some days he can't even make out full words.

His friends won't tell me what happened, they all avoid it so badly. As the person who has to deal with him you deserve to know but they won't say.

He calms down slightly, he leans his head again yours. "Where'fth tuna?"His lisp is very prominent.

"At her home probably." You respond loosening your grip on him slightly.

"Fthe'fth fthafe?"

"Almost definitely." You remove your arms from his. He's the same height as you but he comes across as a foot shorter just because he eats better than you do and has a more childish face. Somehow that makes him seem younger.

He sits down on his bed again, he rubs his face. "I'm fthorry if i woke you."

"Nahh i wathn't thleeping anyway." your lisp tends to be more noticeable when you're talking with him; it's probably just a physiological thing. "try to go back to thleep,"

"if you fthleep afth well." He smiles up at you.

"Yeah ofcourthe i will." You pat his head and walk out again, you go to your computer and turn it off, he'll be listening for the fan now so you have to turn it off.

You pull out your phone, your friends have been talking. You don't care really, you put it away again then face plant on your bed.


	2. Day

_**(i had a different idea so i'm not doing the lyric thing)**_

"Fthollux?" You hear Mituna's voice. You groan and open your eyes slightly to look at him; he's fully dressed in his school clothes. He tie is not done up properly and his blaze needs straightening.

"What do you want?" the words come out as a blur.

"Emm well we have ftchool," you sit straight up right. You look at your clock and see you only have 10 minutes to get ready. You fling your duvet off of you and slam onto your desk. You then look back to your bed and pick up the clothes in on the floor by them. You quickly throw off your clothes and pull those on instead.

"Go go go!" You yell to Mituna as you run out your room, he run downstairs grinning like an idiot, you can't see his face but you can tell he is. You run to your toaster and quickly pull bread of a bag and slam it in. You run to your bag and go through the things in it, you seem to have everything. "Wait, my phone!" you accidently yell aloud giving Mituna a laughing fit.

You quickly run back upstairs and stop in your bedroom firmly, you look around the room frantically. You go to your desk and find your ear phones but not your phone. You go to your bed then see it on your bed side table. You grab it then run back downstairs.

You toast is done you quickly grab it and stuff it in your mouth. You pull on your bag and with a muffled mouth say, "let'th go." He picks up his bag and follows you still laughing slightly.

You begin to walk the trek to your school, it's annoying honestly but you can deal with it. Sometimes you meet with some friends on the way, they may see you in a car and ask to stop and walk with you. Today doesn't seem to be one of those days, you walk the whole way listening to music

You walk in by the language department but neither of you are staying here, "fthee you after ftchool ftholux!" he yells to you as he waves good bye.

"Bye." you say back. You walk into the school. You walk to the science stairs, Karkat and Terezi are standing around talking to each other. There a few others but these are the ones that get your attention.

"Sollux!" Karkat yells are you, you notice he has his sticks poking out of the top of his bag. "Where were you last night!?"

"I wass doing other thingss."

"Like what! What takes priority over your friends?!"

"Mosst thingss." You laugh while you put your bag down on the floor and lean on the lockers.

"Fucker!" He thumps your arm, "Anyway I need you to do me a favour!" You tilt you head slightly at him acting intrigued, that you are. "I have to do a music performance and i need your help."

"Karkat really? Again?" you sigh.

"I need you to sing! What's wrong with that?" he scowls.

"What ssong are you doing?"

"We... haven't chose yet. We'll pick soon!"

"Why did you bother asking me before you chose the song?" you cross your arms, you want to make him want you to do this.

"I have ideas! Loads of ideas! I just can't pick one!" He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper.

"What ideas?" He opens the paper and starts to read.

"Indecisive by Newton Faulkner, but that one has no piano so i don't know what Terezi would do. There's Message Man by twenty one pilots but we'd need two singers preferably, maybe even three."

"Haha no." You laugh off the last one.

"There's always Yellow." He suggests.

"No," You cut it dead before it can go any further. The song you were listening to ends and the next one comes on, "Holding onto you by Twenty one pilots"

Terezi looks at you then turns away to think, "It's an idea."

"No way, It's insane, i swear it has harmonise of voices." Karkat complains.

"What stops you and Terezi from doing back up?" You ask him, Terezi smiles slightly.

"You've heard my voice right? There's no way i can sing, yet alone fricking harmonise with a girl."

"It's easier to harmonise with the other gender. At least it would make sense, different pitches and stuff."

"I'm up for it." Terezi agrees with you then grins at Karkat.

"I vote we try to find another alternative. If not... we will do this."

"Agreed," You and Terezi say in sync.


	3. School

Classes start and end quickly, you go straight to tutor, then to RE or "religious education", lies in your opinion but whatever, then you had science. It was okay but now you have break, your friends enjoy going outside so you meet in an outside area with a few picnic tables.

You get there first as always; you get your choice of seats and pick the one that gets the gorgeous sun on your back. At home you'd never pick to go outside but at school it's nice to get out of the stuffy classrooms.

You sit down on the table, stretch then slouch. Your friends arrive in a swarm after the bell rings for classes to be over. Aradia skips over to you and grabs the seat next to you; you both enjoy spending most of your time together so whenever you can you try to sit by each other.

You hope it's not anything more than friendship; she's too innocent for that anyway. She'd never think of you that way and you certainly don't think of her that way.

You see your brother's friends meet on the rocks a little way off from where you are he's holding hands with Latula, his girlfriend. They've been together for about two and half years now and they seem made for each other. She wasn't there when the accident happened apparently only Kurloz was there when that happened. You'd ask him what happened if he could speak.

The school you go to specializes in dealing with kids with "special needs" for example, Latula can't smell, Tavros can't walk, Terezi can't see (who even knows how she manages to play the piano, you think she has a special tutor or something), and so on. The reason you go to this school is because of Mituna and his brain damage. You may have gone to this school anyway just because of how close it is but there's another school that you probably would have gone to if not for his damage.

Whilst your brain is on this train of thought you start thinking about why everyone who is here, _is here._

Terezi and Tavros are both overly obvious.

Karkat and Kanaya are both adopted by the same parents; you think Karkat got into loads of fights in his old school so they both had to move here. Kanaya hinted at it sometimes but mostly avoided the topic. Karkat avoided it like the plague, it does mean that they both know some people from outside of school because they moved to this school. You think they might both be inrelationships outside of school but neither of them talk about it? Maybe they're both gay, that'd be so funny.

Vriska's arm is prophetic and her left eye is missing so she's slightly obvious.

Nepeta's odd, she seems nice enough but maybe that's why. She's so weird and you've heard that her parents are super strict so maybe they thought she was insane or something? Or maybe it's just her sister's deafness even though she has a hearing aid.

Aradia's sister is completely incapable of learning English and can only speak Japanese so that's probably why she's here?

Gamzee used to be a drug addict because his dad got him into them when he was too young to understand anything so this school helped him out of the habit.  
The rest are complete mysteries to you, Eridan, Feferi and Equius. You'll probably never know why they're here.

"Sollux?" You're snapped out of your day dream by Aradia leaning in close to your face and waving slightly to try to get your attention.

"What'ss up? ssorry i zoned out." you look at Eridan as he chuckles slightly.

"Do you want to play the fucking game or not, you fucking dicklicker." Karkat yells at you.

"What "fucking game"?" You see the box of cards for Werewolf on the table, "ohh yeah ssure."

Karkat starts to count out cards and asks questions like "how many werewolves should we have?" "Do we use the cupid as the undercover werewolf?" Others answer while you just lean back slightly.

Karkat stands up and gives everyone a card face down, he looks around to check everyone has on then yells, "Now look at the fucking card and don't say what it is! If you don't know what it is ask me quietly and don't tell others!"

You're a fortune teller, that's cool it mean you have a rather important role. "So you all know your roles? Good, now go the fuck to sleep!"

Terezi can't play this game so she sits on a different table with Vriska and they have a heated discussion. To untrained ear the way they talked to each other would sound like an argument but that is just how they talk to each other.

"What if i want to sleep but not fuck to sleep." Aradia jokes.

"Fuck off, now everyone asleep? Okay Fortune teller wake up, make eye contact with me." You look at him making sure not to jog Aradia. "Point at the person you want to see the true identity of." You look around then point to Eridan, Karkat walks around and picks up his card. You see he's a werewolf.

You're told to shut your eyes again and everyone else has their go. Everyone opens their eyes again, "Sollux, you're dead."

"Ohh awessome," You flip over your card to show you're a fortune teller, "can i ssay one lasst thing?" You ask Karkat.

"Go for it, fuckass."

"Fuck you Eridan, fucking werewolf" You flip him off and he looks like a deer in the headlight.

"Okay now everyone decide who to lynch." The rest of the game continues as normal.

You stand up and lean over to whisper to Aradia, "i'm going to go talk to Mituna, i'll be back. Call me when the game's done."

"Okay, could you check on Damara and see how she's doing?" You nod to her and begin to leave. She puts her hand up and she votes to kill Eridan. Eridan shouts a little and huffs.

You walk over to Mituna and his group. He's sat on a rock with Latula, Kurloz and Meulin.

"Fthollux! Hey!" He shouts to greet you, he obviously cut someone off speaking here but he doesn't seem to care.

"Hey, jutht come to check on you."

"I'm great! Actually i wanted to afthk you fthomething, could we go to Latula'fth after fthchool?" He gives you big puppy eyes to add the please that he missed in the actual question.

"Not for more thkating ith it?" You ask Latula.

"Ohh no way my rad brother! Videogames and chill this time! It should be awesome!" She responds.

You shrug, "Allright but no thloppy makeoutth," Mituna can't really go anywhere by himself so you have to go with him everywhere.

"Like we'd ever," Latula lean backs and laughs.

"Fthanks fthollux!"

You wave them goodbye, but then remember to ask. "How'th Damara? Aradia wanted to know."

"Fthhe'fth at extra englifthh clafthfthefth i think." translation: "She's at extra English classes i think." There was too much lisp in that for a normal person to understand.

"Okay, thankth. Now i will actually leave." You leave and sit back down next to Aradia. "Damara's at extra English classes right now."

"Ohh yes, that'd make sense. Thanks." The game finishes quickly and Feferi wins as the last Werewolf. Karkat packs up the cards and then the bell rings, you have History now but you know that Karkat and Terezi have Music.

"Karkat, Terezi, get that ssong decided!" You yell to them, Terezi gives a thumbs up in the wrong direction and Karkat flips you off.


End file.
